Wanning Crescent
by Ms.Johnson
Summary: It is the all twilight characters as Toddlers


Edward Cullen is Eddie

Isabella Swan is Bells

Jasper Hale is Jazzie

Alice Cullen is Ally

Emmett Cullen is Teddie

Rosalie H ale is Rose

Carlisle Cullen is Doc (comes in at Chapter 4)

Esme Cullen is Elle (comes in at Chapter 4)

Jacob Black is Jake

Leah Clearwater is Doggie

Seth Clearwater is Little Bro

Aro is Father

Authors Note: There all 4 years old, except for Aro who is a grandfather. They all live in a town called Spoons, Washington. They have the same personalities but (I've) changed them a little bit to fit the ages of toddlers. (They all sleep in the same room)They're all vampires and "shape shifters", except for Bella, she is Human. Tip: the way they are lined is in age order (Edwards Birthday is January 1st, Bella February 2nd, Jasper March 3rs and so and so on, I know these are not their correct birthdays but that's how I want it.)

"Morning Surprise"

"Get up my children, my friends" called Father from the front of the Room.

I woke up tired and exhausted, but immediately got up ignoring everyone else because I knew had to get into the bath room before Ally or Rose got in there. Before I went into the bathroom, I took my clothes that Father had laid out on my bed. I ran to the bathroom with my clothes, then bumped into someone, it was Eddie, he picked lifted me up and my clothes, and ran me to the bathroom because Ally just woke up.

"Thank you Eddie! I owe you" I said in a rush to get into the bathroom. But then I came to a stop when the door slammed in my face, I fell back and landed in Teddies arms.

"It's just Jazzie, he will be right out, he really had to go" said Teddies jokingly while pulling me up to my feet. "I can have your snack or does Eddie have dibs?" Teddies asked in a very playful way.

"No, you can go after me but that's if Jake doesn't fight you for it" I responded in my baby voice. Then the door open, I jumped for joy screaming, "Yeah!!!!!!"

"I didn't know you were so excited to see me" Jazzie said to me in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm not, I'm glad to see the bathroom empty before I have to leave" I roared. I looked up at him and saw a very sincere apologetic expression on his face. I gave him a hug and ran into the bathroom. I quickly changed into my jean overalls and my tiny green converses. I put my hair in a ponytail and tied it with a red ribbon I brushed my teeth with the little green toothbrush and misty mint toothpaste. I opened the door and there was Rosalie.

"Move it slow poke" Rosalie hissed with her almost angelic voice. Then Alice came out of the room almost dancing

"Is she done yet" Alice said very cheerfully.

"Yeah, she is done, but you owe me your snack" Rosalie said very meanly and crossed Alice's path opening the door for her. They both walked in together, but you saw on Alice's face she didn't mean for it to go that way. I walked to my bedroom door, knocking on the door and hoping the guys are were dressed. They change in the room because they don't really need a mirror. Neither do I, but I got stuck with the bathroom where I have to wake up earlier then everyone else just to get dressed.

Breakfast

I went into my room saw Eddie sitting on the bed with his headphones on probably listening to classical music for kids. In the back of the room was Teddie wrestling a giant stuffed animal. Then next to my bed was Jazzie sitting on his bed drawing into his sketch pad with a 24 pack of crayons. Also Jake was on the floor playing with a toy car. Ally and Rose walked in the room we all grabbed our book bags and walked downstairs. On our way down stairs Teddie knocked on the bathroom door warning Leah to get out of the bathroom before her food is ready.

"Breakfast is ready" Called Father telling us to hurry up and sit down at the table and eat. It was homemade chocolate chip pancakes and it smelled delicious. Everyone was suspiciously very quite. I sat down and so did everybody else, nobody touché their food. This was very suspicious because once we usually got at the table Teddie and Jake usually shoved the food their throats. Then I hear something coming from the Kitchen.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Day Dear Bells, Happy Birthday to you" Everyone sang in a harmonic voice while. While everyone was singing and I blushed Aro bringing in a 2 layered chocolate cake. Jake came strolling behind him with a fork, then Jake's jaw dropped.

"No cake until after school" Father explained to everyone but facing Jake. We all finished eating our food and then rushed into silver Chrysler Mini Van and got buckled up except for me. Well I was getting out of my seat and I kind of tripped on the floor so I had to change into different clothing. I decided to put the only clean thing in my closet, I think it was Alice's birthday gift from last year. It was a pink flowing dress with purple flowers on it. I don't really like pink, but it's the only thing I have to wear. So I picked my hair up nicely to match the dress design it actually came out nice. Then I went downstairs, not running ready to go to school.

I went outside and I think Jake's eyes were nearly popping out of his head. Then Eddie comes and punches him on his arm "Keep your thoughts to yourself" demanded Eddie to Jake. Then Eddie faced me and said "You look beautiful." I lightly blushed and went inside the car. I noticed Jazzie messing with my emotions to get me hyper.


End file.
